Michael Nicholson (UFSWHG)
Imagine Dragons - Demons Michael Nicholson, a lead character from Endangered, is a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Michael is a depressing person, and that is completly visible at only first glance. His low self-esteem, depressing past, and horrible life make others think of him as depressing, and truth is Michael knows he is depressing; he also thinks that he doesn't deserve happiness due to all his sins. His depession dates back to his girlfriend's death, the event that triggered many horrible things in Michael's left. Michael's addictiont to alcohol was his biggest flaw, but Michael has recently stopped drinking alcohol, instead he is accicted to soda, which comes off as funny to others. He even fixed his attittude and he isn't the little "bastard" people used to call him, probably due to the jail time he served. However Michael hasn't fixed all of his problems, and the list goes on for all the problems Michael has. His most major problem is his sex addiction. Porn, strips, or even the real thing, Michael is addicted to it. He claims he does it to "satisfy" but it gave Michael no satisfcation, and he is only addicted to it in hopes it would get rid of the voidness Michael has in his heart. Michael's biggest strengh is his strong will however, and once his mind is on something it never leaves. This is evident on his quest to become a better person, not only to satisfy his daughter Sarah but also himself. The journey is rough but Michael is almost there. Although he isn't much of a leader, he will protect those around him. He can fight, move fast, and doesn't have much to loose, making him a dangerous enemy. His enduracne is also good. Short Bio Michael had always had a rough life, even when younger. With two busy parents Michael tended to be left alone, and basically raised himself. However his parents hated the personality Michael grew, which was the class clown. His reckless, comedic way of life differed from their respobsible, serious life. They tried many times to steer Michael away from the path but he never listened. Around his high school years he found himself falling in love with a girl named Zoey Benjamin, and the two began a relationship. After a few months Michael accidently impreginated her, when they were only 15, and she gave birth to Sarah Benjamin. This of course took a dramatic effect on his high school life and personal life, with his parents angry and refusing to help Michael; forcing him to move out and live with a distant uncle. In the next two years Zoey and him balanced Sarah and high school well, but it all came crashing down one night. After underage drinking with Zoey, he drove home despite being drunk. Shortly after he crashed into a vechile, killing Zoey on impact and injuring Michael severly. This incident destroyed Michael's left and he was put in jail for a few months, to make it worse he lost custody to Sarah and she was taken in by James Benjamin. Upon leaving jail Michael lived a lonely, depressing life and he turned to sex to numb the pain. However despite his dark, bad way of life, he did manage to quit drinking but he was instead drawn into a soda addiction. Currently Michael attempts to bond with the now 15 year old Sarah while also trying to fix his past mistakes, but he always ends up turning his back and continuing his sins. In the Hunger Games N/A Killed Victims N/A Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games